


Bump and Grind

by INMH



Series: trope-bingo fanfiction fills 2020 [11]
Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Exhaustion, F/M, Non-Penetrative Sex, Romance, Sexual Content, Strong Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:13:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27020104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/INMH/pseuds/INMH
Summary: Post-RE3 Remake. Jill and Carlos, in limbo after escaping the city.
Relationships: Carlos Oliveira/Jill Valentine
Series: trope-bingo fanfiction fills 2020 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1848508
Kudos: 32





	Bump and Grind

They’re too tired for much else.

Jill Valentine is not a terribly sentimental woman by nature, but the events of the last few days have left her physically and mentally fucked. She and Carlos have gotten a room in some half-dead motel well away from Raccoon City after loading up on supplies at a department store; she has calls to make soon, reconnect with Chris and the others and let them know that she’s okay. For now though, it’s for the best if she- and Carlos, for that matter- lay low.

It’s better if Umbrella thinks they’re dead.

Jill showers first, forcing herself through no small effort of will to stay upright and semi-aware. There’s a lot of dirt and grime that needs to be scraped off, days worth of it that’s clinging to her skin and hair. When she steps out of the shower she’s gained a second-wind, and Jill spends a few minutes staring in the mirror at her face and body. She is cut and bruised, but nothing unexpected.

No hint of the virus, thank God.

Jill puts a tank-top and a pair of underwear. It’s bewildering to remember that Raccoon City is gone, that her apartment is gone and she will not be going back to it; she has what she escaped with, and what little they were able to buy at the store.

The limited energy she’s regained lingers as Carlos showers. Jill sits on her bed and stares at the wall, tries to force her brain to comprehend the events of the last few days and failing. Now that she’s safe, her body is starting a long, hard fall into a powerful exhaustion; she will not be making any mentally-agile decisions until she’s had a chance to sleep and recuperate. So instead Jill listens to the sound of the water running, listens until it’s not there anymore and Carlos comes limping out in a pair of sweatpants that are slightly too big for him.

There are two beds, but Carlos flops down beside Jill on hers.

“You okay?” He mumbles, propping up his head on one hand.

It’s the pants that do it, Jill decides later. Because they’re big they hang a little low on Carlos’s hips, and at this moment she becomes certain that he’s not wearing underwear. From there she starts thinking about what’s beneath, and then all of the sudden Jill is scooting over on the bed and kissing Carlos- not passionately, she doesn’t have quite enough energy for that (not with everything else she wants to do), but with enough insistence to make her point.

There’s no talking after that. Jill drags herself to straddle Carlos’s hips, he presses his fingers into her waist, and she starts grinding against him. It’s grinding in the loosest sense of the word because her energy’s on the decline again and moving her hips is much harder than it should be, but she’s doing it.

Carlos grunts, one hand sliding up from her waist to cup her breast through the thin tank-top. He tries to lift his hips to meet Jill’s, but it’s obvious he’s on the verge of passing out for the next ten years just like she is.

Minutes tick by. Carlos gets hard, and apparently arousal gives him enough of a boost that he can rut a little harder and faster. Jill rides him until she tightens, gasps, and shakes violently for a few seconds. Carlos follows not long after and then slumps on the bed, panting softly. Jill rolls off of him as easily as she rolled on.

“That was fun,” she murmurs.

“We should do it again,” Carlos mumbles back. “Later, though. Like, after sleep.”

“Definitely after sleep.”

Neither of them moves to the other bed, and eventually they pass out alongside one another.  
  
-End


End file.
